El peor ciego
by Annimo2009
Summary: Dicen por ahí que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y Tony Stark se negaba a ver los sentimientos que cierto Capitán tenía por él; al menos hasta que este le quitó la venda de los ojos.


Hola a todo el mundo :D

He estado escribiendo esto desde hace un par de semanas. La idea vino a mi de la nada, como siempre, pero me costó un poco desarrollarla. Sé que no he subido ningún OS desde hace casi un mes y eso me extraña porque tengo muchas ideas para escribir... pero al momento de sentarme a escribirlas, las ideas se van y no sé qué escribir.

En fin, aquí está el resultado de una idea extraña que, en lo personal, creo que me quedó bastante decente.

Ya saben que si les gusta pueden dejar un review ;)

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **El peor ciego**

 **OneShot**

* * *

La última misión no había salido tan bien como habían esperado.

Steve daba vueltas en la sala de espera con su imponente figura, hombros tensos, puños apretados y el ceño fruncido; ya comenzaba a asustar a las demás personas que esperaban por noticias sobre algún ser querido. Pero no podía detenerse. El soldado sentía que si se quedaba sentado en una de las pequeñas sillas azules explotaría. El equipo lo observaba ir y venir sin atreverse a detenerlo.

La misión había comenzado bien, pero en algún momento de la batalla contra aquellos robots gigantes las cosas se habían complicado. Tony había recibido un golpe que lo mandó volando muchos metros y que destruyó el casco de su armadura, después había sido lanzado contra una columna de cemento y había caído inerte en el suelo, en medio de los escombros y partes destruidas de su armadura.

El rubio no recordaba mucho más, solo sabía que la batalla había terminado y que ahora estaba en el hospital, en la sala de espera, con el corazón oprimido, a la espera de recibir noticias. Pero el doctor no aparecía. Iba a ir a buscarlo cuando el hombre de bata blanca decidió aparecer por el pasillo.

― ¿Cómo está? ―Preguntó impaciente apenas el hombre llegó a su lado. El equipo lo rodeó y escucharon atentos las palabras del doctor.

―El Señor Stark está estable, pero inconsciente. No es nada grave, pero hay algo que me preocupa. ―Hizo una pausa y les mostró unas imágenes de sus exámenes. ―Hay una inflamación en el quiasma óptico, ―indicó un sector de las imágenes cerebrales de Tony― es posible que nuestro paciente no sea capaz de recibir imágenes del exterior para procesarlas en su cerebro durante los próximos días.

Todos interpretaron esas palabras de la forma en que creyeron correctas, ninguna era alentadora.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar esta condición, Doctor? ―Dijo Banner.

―Depende del tiempo que dure la inflamación, que a mi parecer no debería ser más de una semana.

― ¿No podemos mantener a Tony inconsciente una semana? ―Preguntó Clint.

Natasha lo miró con desaprobación.

―El Señor Stark recuperará la consciencia en un par de horas y no es recomendable inducir un coma en este caso. Podría ser contraproducente para su estado. Es importante que en este tiempo el paciente sea consciente de que su condición es solo temporal para evitar que se altere. Además es importante mantener bloqueada la luz de sus ojos, ya que al no poder usar el sentido de la vista, no será consciente de la cantidad de luz que ingresa al globo ocular, lo que puede dañar sus retinas permanentemente.

Lo que el doctor quería decir era que tendrían que tener a Tony Stark ciego, con los ojos vendados, un humor de los mil demonios, y además cuidar de él, mientras el hombre probablemente los insultaba a ellos y a todo el mundo por su condición. Sería una larga semana y no estaban seguros de poder sobrevivir a ella.

Steve se veía más preocupado que molesto, pero no dijo nada más.

Unos ruidos se escucharon desde el pasillo y una enfermera salió corriendo buscando a un guardia de seguridad. Instintivamente Steve corrió por el pasillo y entró en la única habitación que tenía la puerta abierta. Lo que vio le hizo sentir impotente y muy triste. La habitación estaba en completo desorden, la cama estaba deshecha, las sillas tiradas, las máquinas pitando y en un rincón encontró a Tony. El millonario estaba encogido en la esquina de la habitación, con los brazos rodeando sus piernas y la cabeza escondida en sus rodillas.

Alzó una mano y todos los que venían corriendo tras él se detuvieron. No les dejó entrar a la habitación y les indicó, con un gesto, que lo esperaran afuera. Entró y cerró la puerta tras él. Dio un paso tentativo hacia el moreno cuando escuchó su voz.

―Que no pueda verte no impide que pueda oírte.

Steve se detuvo, pensando en qué decir.

―Sé que eres tú, Capi-paleta. ―Escuchó al rubio dar un par de pasos y extendió su mano en su dirección. ― ¡No te me acerques! Quiero estar solo.

Ignorando completamente sus palabras, el soldado se acercó y se sentó en el piso, junto a él. Ahí, estando tan cerca, notó que temblaba. Se quedó en silencio un instante y respiró con tranquilidad, pensando en qué decir.

―El doctor dice que tienes una inflamación en el quiasma óptico y por eso no puedes ver, pero es algo temporal. ―Explicó.

La cabeza de Tony se levantó en su dirección y pudo ver sus ojos; parecían muertos, totalmente vacíos y desenfocados. Lo veía sin verlo realmente.

― ¿Qué tan temporal? ―Preguntó dubitativo, asustado.

―Una semana, ―dudó antes de decir otra cosa―más o menos.

Vio la cabeza de Tony girar nuevamente, hacia adelante.

― ¿Qué se supone que haré durante una semana? Estoy ciego, Steve. ―Dijo con algo más de calma en su voz, pero sin dejar de temblar.

El rubio pasó uno de sus fuertes brazos sobre los hombros del genio y lo apegó a su costado, intentando transmitirle seguridad y algo de tranquilidad. No creía que le hiciera bien alterarse.

―Descansarás y permitirás que te ayudemos hasta que tu vista regrese.

―No quiero que el equipo me vea con lástima. Aún si no puedo verlos, podré sentirlo. ―Se negó.

―Entonces yo te ayudaré.

Y con esas palabras se levantó y le ayudó a volver a la cama.

Había escuchado atentamente las indicaciones del doctor. Debía mantenerse todo el tiempo con los ojos vendados, no podía hacer movimientos bruscos y recomendablemente no debía salir de la cama, evitando así los cambios de presión en su cabeza para no entorpecer el proceso de recuperación. Podía dormir sin las vendas, pero con la habitación en completa oscuridad para evitar los daños de la luz matutina; también, si quería asearse como era debido, debía ducharse en el baño en completa oscuridad por la misma razón.

A Tony no le gustaban las indicaciones del doctor, pero Steve había dicho que respetarían todas y cada una de ellas. No había tenido ganas de discutir.

Ahí estaba ahora, recostado en su cama sin hacer nada.

La puerta se abrió y supo de quien se trataba solo por el sonido de sus pasos.

―Estoy aburrido. ―Se quejó.

―Puedo leerte algo si quieres. ―Respondió acercando una silla a la cama del millonario.

El otro se lo pensó un momento, pero luego aceptó. Steve miró a su alrededor y encontró un estante con un par de libros, tomó uno al azar y comenzó a leer. Al poco rato el moreno se había quedado dormido, por lo que salió de ahí sin hacer ruido.

Tony despertó en completa oscuridad. Por un momento se sintió desorientado y asustado; no podía ver nada y no recordaba el porqué. Sintió algo ajustado alrededor de sus ojos y se llevó las manos al rostro, encontrando allí lo que parecían ser vendas. Desesperado, trató de quitárselas, pero una mano lo detuvo.

―Calma, calma. Está bien, Tony. Todo está bien. ―La voz de Steve se coló por sus oídos y se detuvo.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―Preguntó angustiado.

―No recuerdas lo que pasó, el doctor dijo que podría pasar. ―Reflexionó. ― ¿Recuerdas la misión? ―El moreno asintió. ― Bien, durante la pelea resultaste mal herido y tuvimos que llevarte a un hospital. Te hicieron unos exámenes y tienes una inflamación en el cerebro que-

―Ya me acuerdo. ―Le interrumpió. ―Ya me acuerdo, estoy ciego.

―Pero solo es temporal. ―Aclaró el rubio.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos y la mano de Steve seguía sobre la de Tony, ahora acariciando de forma reconfortante con su pulgar en la palma del genio. Poco a poco la respiración del moreno se normalizó y Steve lo notó.

―Vine a ver si necesitabas algo. ―Dijo con suavidad.

― ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

―Es medianoche, dormiste unas cuatro horas. Nada más.

Steve vio al genio pensar un momento. Luego le vio sonrojarse y girar la cabeza en dirección opuesta a él, como si quisiera evitar su mirada aun cuando no podía verlo.

―Tengo que usar el baño. ―Dijo intentando levantarse, Steve le ayudó a llegar a la puerta del baño y lo dejó solo. Sabía que el filántropo no querría ayuda en algo como eso, y él no estaba seguro de poder ayudarle sin alterar sus nervios.

Una vez solo dentro del baño, Tony estuvo parado sin moverse por un largo minuto. No estaba seguro de poder hacer las cosas él solo hasta que JARVIS comenzó a darle indicaciones, indicándole en qué dirección ir. Cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que sin JARVIS no hubiera podido hacerlo y agradeció haberlo creado hace tantos años. Se lavó las manos y salió a la habitación. Steve, que lo esperaba, cerró la última cortina que estaba abierta y se acercó a él.

―Puedes quitarte las vendas para dormir. ―Le informó y el otro asintió.

Steve le ayudó. Una vez sin vendas y dentro de la cama, Tony estiró una de sus manos en dirección a Steve y este alcanzó su mano con la suya.

―Gracias. ―Murmuró el genio.

Steve sonrió para sí mismo y prometió volver a la mañana siguiente.

El equipo interrogó al soldado una vez bajó las escaleras. Querían saber cómo se había tomado la situación el genio.

―Me sorprende que no esté gritando insultos y maldiciones, y que me haya permitido ayudarle. Pero parece estar bien. Saber que la situación es temporal parece haberlo tranquilizado, aunque aún hay que esperar hasta mañana. El doctor dijo que puede sufrir una crisis nerviosa una vez que el shock del trauma haya pasado.

Los otros asintieron.

―Y tú, ¿Cómo estás? ―Preguntó Natasha.

Steve sonrió sin ganas y se alejó, sin responder, subiendo las escaleras y entrando a la habitación de invitados.

En realidad no se sentía bien. Toda la situación le había afectado más de lo que parecía afectar al propio Tony. Le dolía verlo tan vulnerable y temía que si el genio daba un paso en falso o chocaba con algo su máscara de fortaleza se desmoronaría. No quería verlo derrumbarse, porque esa fuerza que irradiaba era lo único que lo mantenía a él en una sola pieza. Los sentimientos que había desarrollado por Tony con el pasar de los años amenazaban con salir ahora que el genio no podía verlo, pero sabía que si los dejaba salir ya no podría volver a esconderlos y no podía dejar que eso pasara, no cuando el moreno no sentía lo mismo.

Steve entró a las diez en punto a la habitación del genio con un café y un sándwich, los dejó en una encimera y encendió una lámpara alejada de la cama. Se acercó a la gran cama y Tony comenzó a removerse. La palabra " _café_ " salió amortiguada de entre las sábanas y de pronto Tony se sentó abriendo los ojos, con la mirada vacía.

―Puedo escucharte respirar y puedo oler el café que dejaste por ahí. ―Dijo con la cabeza hacia adelante, Steve estaba a su derecha.

―Te traje el desayuno. ―Tony giró su cabeza hacia él. ―Tengo que ponerte las vendas antes de abrir las cortinas. ―Informó.

―Suerte con eso, Cap, pero primero necesito un baño. Apesto a hospital y a lo que sea que haya habido en el lugar donde peleamos con esos robots.

Steve no sentía ningún olor especial, pero supuso que el genio lo sentía porque había no soportaba los hospitales y su característico olor a antiséptico.

Tony no se movía y Steve pronto se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaba esperando su desayuno y una respuesta por su parte.

―Desayuno primero, ―Dijo poniendo la taza en una de las manos de Tony y el sándwich en su regazo― y la ducha después.

La ducha había sido más fácil de lo que Tony había creído. Con la ayuda de JARVIS había conseguido no equivocarse entre el shampoo y el acondicionador. Cuando salió de la ducha, Steve le ayudó a llegar a la cama y le entregó ropa limpia, después salió de la habitación para darle algo de privacidad.

Cuando el rubio entró nuevamente le ayudó a secar su cabello con una toalla y le vendó los ojos otra vez antes de abrir las cortinas. Tony pudo sentir, en esos momentos de cercanía, el aroma de Steve. Era un aroma suave, mezclado con algo extraño; si no fuera prácticamente imposible, diría que el Héroe de América olía a libertad, pero debía ser la esencia del jabón o algo así.

Como el genio debía mantener reposo, se recostó sobre la cama, con muchos almohadones en la espalda, y se quedó ahí. No había muchas cosas que pudiera hacer ahora que estaba temporalmente ciego, por lo que Steve se ofreció a continuar con la lectura del libro que había comenzado el día anterior.

―Se lo está tomando demasiado bien. Creo que está fingiendo. ―Declaró Clint.

―También lo creo. ―Secundó la pelirroja. ―Pero no entiendo el porqué.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

―Lo hace por Steve. ―Aseguró Bruce.

Steve, que había escuchado la conversación mientras se acercaba a la cocina, se detuvo antes de entrar. Su corazón acelerado y su mente negándose a creer lo que el doctor pensaba.

― ¿Por qué Stark haría algo así por Steve? ―Casi se burló Natasha. ―Todos sabemos que lo que Steve siente por Stark no es correspondido. El idiota ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que Steve lo ve como algo más que un amigo.

El corazón de Steve se estrujó al escuchar esas palabras de su amiga.

―No creo que sea de esa forma, Natasha. Debe haber algo. Recuerden que Tony solo dejó que Steve se acercara a él… debe ser por algo.

Sin querer elevar sus esperanzas, Steve decidió dejar de escuchar a escondidas y caminó haciendo ruido para darles el tiempo de disimular un poco. Se adentró en la cocina y todos lo miraron en silencio, hasta que Banner rompió el incómodo ambiente del lugar.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra Tony, Steve?

―Bien. No parece haber sufrido ningún tipo de crisis como esperaba el doctor y ahora está durmiendo.

Steve caminó al refrigerador y se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja bajo la escrutadora mirada de todos. Luego se fue sin decir nada.

―Nos escuchó. ―Soltó en un suspiro la espía. Los otros dos asintieron.

El tercer día de cuidar a Tony había llegado y tras llevarle un cuantioso desayuno y encaminarlo a la ducha, Steve estaba ahora poniendo las vendas alrededor de sus ojos.

―Dime si está muy apretado.

―Está bien, gracias.

Tony se quedaba increíblemente quieto mientras Steve le vendaba, lo que era sorprendente. También siempre le daba las gracias, algo poco usual viniendo del millonario. En esos momentos de cercanía el mecánico aprovechaba para apreciar lo que sus otros sentidos le proporcionaban: el aroma tan suave y dulce que el rubio desprendía, su calor corporal que parecía irradiarse directo hacia él para darle calor y el tranquilo ritmo de su respiración. Sintió la tentación de extender su mano hacia el calor de Steve, y lo hizo. Estiró una de sus manos y la posó sobre algo duro, pero suave y muy cálido; supo que era su pecho cuando su mano se levantó y bajó siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración.

― ¿Qu-qué estás haciendo, Tony? ―Preguntó con nerviosismo, colocando el broche en sus vendas.

La mano del moreno se movió un poco hacia el centro de su pecho; temió que sintiera su corazón.

―Estás nervioso. ―Hizo una pausa. ―Tu corazón late muy rápido, Steve. ¿Es porque te estoy tocando? ―Preguntó con voz suave y su cabeza ligeramente ladeada en su dirección.

La respiración del soldado se aceleró un poco y su garganta pareció cerrarse, pero logró encontrar su voz para responder.

―N-no estoy acostumbrado a que me toquen de esa forma…― _en especial si lo haces tú_ , agregó en su mente.

―Eres muy cálido. ―Susurró acercándose a él, posando la cabeza en su pecho.

Steve estaba muy nervioso, pero no reusó el contacto. Debía aprovechar esos momentos antes de que Tony entrara en razón cuando recuperara su vista en unos días.

Esa noche, Steve podía dormir. Aún recordaba a Tony refugiado en su pecho; la frase " _eres muy cálido_ " se repetía una y otra vez en su mente con la voz del sujeto de sus sueños.

Toda clase de situaciones habían pasado por su mente en aquel momento. Los había imaginado a ambos así, luego de ver una película juntos, luego de una misión peligrosa, después de un entrenamiento extenuante… incluso después de hacer el amor. Pero sabía que era poco probable que eso pasara. Tony estaba bajo estrés debido a la situación y estaba aferrándose a lo que estaba más cerca para no desmoronarse. En este caso ese algo era él. Y no estaba seguro de salir bien parado de todo aquello al final de la semana.

Giró una vez más en la cama e intentó dormir un poco.

Steve se levantó al cuarto día para ayudar a Tony con pocos ánimos. No había dormido bien la noche anterior y pensar que toda esa buena relación que tenía con el moreno se acabaría pronto no ayudaba a mejorar sus ánimos.

Se adentró en la habitación con el desayuno y, como se le había hecho costumbre, encendió la pequeña lámpara del rincón. Se acercó a la cama y puso su mano sobre el hombro del genio, lo sintió temblar. Se sentó en la cama, junto a él.

― ¿Qué pasa, Tony? ―Preguntó preocupado. ― ¿Te sientes mal?

El otro negó con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

―Tienes que decirme lo que pasa para que pueda ayudarte, Tony. ―Habló con voz suave. ― ¿Me lo dirás?

Un sollozo escapó de entre las mantas y Steve supo que algo no andaba nada bien. Tony estaba temblando y sollozando, negándose a hablar, aquello significaba lo que Steve tanto había temido esos días: Tony Stark se había desmoronado ante la situación.

Acarició tranquilizadoramente con su mano sobre el brazo de Tony, intentando ayudarle en silencio. De pronto, en un rápido movimiento, Steve se encontró con el moreno abrazado a su cintura, con la cabeza escondida en su abdomen. Lo miró por la fracción de un segundo y lo abrazó con cuidado en esa extraña posición, acariciando sus cabellos castaños. Le dejó desahogarse por un rato hasta que los sollozos dejaron de escucharse.

―Tuve una pesadilla. Nos atacaban y yo estaba ciego. Ustedes me escondieron y fueron a luchar; lo único que podía hacer era escuchar. Los escuché morir a todos y no pude hacer nada. ―Dijo. Su voz amortiguada en el abdomen de Steve. ―Despertar y recordar que estoy ciego…

―Lo hizo todo más real y peor. ―Terminó de decir Steve por él.

Lo sintió asentir contra él.

Al rato después, Tony se levantó y quedó sentado frente a Steve, mirándolo fijamente al rostro sin mirarlo realmente. Sus ojos estaban rojos y las marcas de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. El soldado lo miró fijamente, detallándolo. Nunca había estado tan cerca del mecánico como para poder apreciar cada uno de los detalles de su rostro: sus cejas pobladas, su nariz un tanto respingada, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, el color profundo y atrayente de sus ojos, sus labios gruesos y masculinos… se quedó mirando fijamente sus labios por más tiempo del necesario. Se golpeó mentalmente por ello. Luego miró la barba del genio y tuvo una idea para distraerlo de su pesadilla.

―Necesitas afeitarte, ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Tony asintió sin despegar sus ojos vacíos de su rostro. Eso puso a Steve un tanto nervioso. Necesitaba moverse, por lo que se levantó de la cama y ayudó al genio a ponerse de pie. Tony rodeó uno de sus fuertes bíceps con sus manos y se dejó guiar al baño. Una vez ahí, Steve se encargó de todo y trató de mantener la distancia, lo que fue imposible considerando que sus manos debían tocar el rostro del genio.

―Listo. ―Anunció Steve.

―Espero conservar mis dos cejas. ―Dijo con sorna y Steve sonrió. Tony, de alguna forma, pudo sentir la sonrisa del soldado.

Caminaron de regreso a la habitación y luego del desayuno, el filántropo tomó una ducha y volvió a la cama para que Steve le ayudara con la venda de sus ojos antes de abrir las cortinas. El resto del día fue como siempre, comer, escuchar a Steve leer para él y dormir un poco.

Tony se sentía extraño. No estaba seguro del motivo, pero creía que se trataba de Steve. Su presencia le hacía sentir extraño, pero no sabía exactamente en qué sentido. Quería averiguarlo, pero el soldado ya se había ido a su habitación. Tendría que esperar al día siguiente para saberlo.

Cuando Steve entró a la habitación del genio a la mañana siguiente, se sorprendió de verlo sentado en la cama. Parecía estar esperándolo.

―Buenos días. ―Saludó el moreno en medio de la oscuridad.

―Buenos días, Tony. ―Encendió la lámpara y se acercó a él con el desayuno. ― ¿Dormiste bien?

El millonario asintió y aceptó la taza que Steve puso en sus manos.

Rato después, luego de ducharse y ponerse ropa limpia, Steve se sentó frente a él en la cama para poner la venda en sus ojos una vez más.

Ambos estaban en silencio.

Una de las manos de Tony comenzó a acercarse al cuerpo de Steve. El rubio se puso nervioso, Tony solo había hecho eso una vez, hace un par de días. La mano del genio subió por su pecho lentamente hasta alcanzar su rostro. Steve se quedó estático. Poco a poco la mano de Tony acarició su mejilla, identificando su rostro. La otra mano de Tony subió también y ambas comenzaron un estudio completo y detallado de su rostro, tratando de memorizarlo con las yemas de sus dedos.

Las manos de Steve terminaron de forma automática de poner la venda sobre los ojos del moreno.

―No tienes barba. Ni un poco. ―Mencionó mientras tocaba sus mejillas en todas direcciones buscando vello facial.

El rostro de Tony se fue acercando poco a poco al de Steve, pero sin ninguna segunda intención. Steve podía ver la curiosidad pintada en el rostro del hombre frente a él.

―Tu piel es suave y cálida. ―Dijo de forma ausente. ―Y huele… ―arrugó la nariz al no encontrar la palabra ―no sé a qué huele, pero bien.

Se acercó más para poder captar el aroma de más cerca y Steve se puso aún más nervioso.

―Te pones nervioso cuando estoy muy cerca. ―Comentó. ― ¿Es así cada vez que alguien se acerca? ―Pregunto con inocencia y curiosidad.

Steve no sabía qué responder por lo que decidió alejarse suavemente.

―D-debo abrir las cortinas. ―Se excusó.

Tony sonrió. Al parecer, Steve solo se ponía nervioso por su causa y eso le gustaba. No sabía el porqué, pero no era la primera vez que ese pensamiento venía a su mente y se sentía bien al saber que él era el único que provocaba esa reacción en el soldado del pasado.

Cuando escuchó las cortinas ser abiertas y al soldado volver a acercarse, sonrió en su dirección. Le escuchó tropezar con algo y soltó una pequeña risita. Le gustaba causar eso en Steve. Le gustaba su aroma, su calor, su presencia; le gustaban muchas cosas de Steve. Tal vez eso se debía a que le gustaba Steve, pero no podía dejar que el otro se enterara. Steve no sentía lo mismo por él y no debía enterarse.

Habían pasado seis días desde la misión. Seis días desde que Tony Stark estaba ciego. Seis días desde que Steve estaba ayudándole a sobrellevar cada jornada de manera relativamente bien. El genio había tenido una ligera caída en sus ánimos debido a una pesadilla, pero eso no lo había detenido, lo había superado y Steve agradecía por ello.

Ahora, Steve leía en voz alta el segundo libro de esa semana. Estaba terminando el quinto capítulo cuando fue interrumpido.

―Podrías acercarte. ―Sugirió el moreno desde la cama.

―Estoy a dos metros de ti, Tony. ―Respondió un poco extrañado.

La mano derecha del hombre con los ojos vendados palmeó la cama a su lado un par de veces, invitándolo.

―Quiero escuchar tu voz desde más cerca. Además… me gusta tu calor. ―Dijo con la cabeza en dirección al frente, no hacia él.

Steve dejó escapar un suspiro. No podía negarle eso a un hombre ciego; que dicho hombre fuera Tony, objeto de sus afectos, no tenía nada que ver en que no pudiera negarse. Trató de convencerse de ello mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba a su lado. Una vez se hubo acomodado con la espalda en los suaves cojines Tony se recostó contra su costado. El corazón de Steve comenzó a latir como loco con tal cercanía.

―Puedes continuar. ―Dijo con diversión al notar que el rubio estaba nervioso.

Steve retomó la lectura y Tony disfrutó la reverberación de esa voz en la poderosa caja toráxica bajo su oído. El calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Steve, mezclado con su aroma suave y masculino le adormecieron y rato después se quedó dormido. Al notar esto, el soldado se puso aún más nervioso sin saber si debería despertarlo para que se acostara en una posición más cómoda o quedarse ahí y disfrutar un momento que probablemente nunca volvería a repetirse.

Decidió ser egoísta por una vez y quedarse ahí para disfrutar aquello antes de que le fuera arrebatado para siempre.

Al séptimo día, luego de pasar la noche en la habitación de Tony, sirviendo de almohada para el genio, Steve estaba nervioso. Nervioso por la reacción del genio al encontrarlo ahí en su cama. Con él. Sintió al genio removerse y se tensó. Escuchó al genio murmurar algo contra su pecho, luego el moreno se abrazó más a él.

― ¿Te quedaste aquí toda la noche?

―No quise despertarte. ―Respondió demasiado rápido.

―Mmm… nunca había dormido tan bien. ―Casi ronroneó las palabras.

Steve se quedó estático por un momento.

―Hoy debemos volver al hospital. Nuevos exámenes para ver la disminución de la inflamación. ―Informó el rubio.

De mala gana, Tony se despegó de su fuente de calor y comenzó a hacer lo mismo de cada mañana. Dos horas más tarde estaba listo para salir de la habitación; no había salido de ella en casi una semana.

Tony se aferró al brazo de Steve para poder caminar y avanzaron hasta la escalera. Una vez ahí, Steve le indicó que había escalones hasta que llegaron abajo, donde el resto del equipo los esperaba. Steve negó con la cabeza hacia ellos. No estaba seguro de que tenerlos ahí fuera bueno para Tony. Después de todo le había dicho que no quería que lo vieran en ese estado.

―Hola, chicos. ―Saludó el genio. ―Estoy ciego, pero pude escucharlos desde lo alto de la escalera.

Los otros saludaron con duda en la cara. Steve ya se había acostumbrado a eso; el genio siempre sabía que estaba ahí tan solo por escuchar sus pasos.

―Vamos. ―Susurró el moreno, apretando ligeramente su brazo. Sus manos temblaban.

Steve no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero Tony estaba nervioso. Avanzó hacia el elevador y los otros lo siguieron para acompañarlos.

" _Un par de días y estarás como nuevo_ ", había dicho el doctor luego de ver los resultados de los exámenes. Un par de días sonaba casi como una sentencia de muerte a los ojos de Steve. En un par de días se acabaría esa extraña cercanía con el genio, pero, sinceramente, se alegraba de que Tony pudiera recuperar la vista y retomar su vida.

―Steve, necesito ayuda. ―Dijo el genio, con las manos indicando la venda, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. ―Apesto a hospital. ―Arrugó la nariz.

El soldado se acercó y le quitó la venda para que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera. Debía ir haciéndose a la idea de que Tony no volvería a necesitarlo cuando estuviera totalmente recuperado, que esos momentos en que podía mirarlo sin preocuparse de ser visto se acabarían. El moreno notó su malestar y se preguntó la razón de ese decaimiento, pero no se atrevió a preguntar en voz alta.

Tony no sabía cómo pedirle a Steve que se quedara con él esa noche. Cuando recibió las buenas noticias por parte del doctor tuvo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, le gustaba toda esa atmósfera que se formaba cuando estaba a solas con el soldado, pero sabía que todo se acabaría cuando recuperara la vista; eso lo dejaba en el dilema de querer y no querer volver a ver.

El rubio había estado leyendo sin ganas y su voz se fue apagando a medida que pasaban los minutos. Podría pedirle que se acercara para escucharle mejor, pero se animó a hacer algo más. Se movió lentamente en la cama y puso los pies en el piso alfombrado. No había caminado mucho sin la ayuda de Steve por la habitación, pero supuso que no sería tan difícil llegar hasta él avanzando un par de metros.

Steve no se dio cuenta de que Tony se había levantado y de pronto escuchó una maldición que lo sacó de su lectura, miró al frente y pudo ver al genio parado a un metro de él. Tony estaba parado frente al sofá, inmóvil. Lo miró de arriba abajo y se percató de que a sus pies estaba el reposa pies que usaba para estar más cómodo. Se levantó sin pensar y se acercó al moreno.

―Estoy bien. ―Respondió Tony a la pregunta que sabía venía a continuación.

Una de sus manos se estiró en dirección al soldado y, sin pensarlo, Steve la tomó.

―Quiero volver a la cama. ―Dijo avergonzado. En verdad había pensado que podría llegar sin problemas hasta Steve.

Tony se sentó en la cama con la cabeza baja y Steve se hincó frente a él.

―Hey. ―Trató de llamar su atención. ―Fue una tontería poner eso en medio del camino.

―Una tontería fue intentar hacer algo por mí mismo cuando estoy ciego. ―Gruñó el otro con molestia.

―Creí que ya habíamos superado esa parte. ―Puso una mano en la rodilla del moreno. ―Ya escuchaste al doctor, en un par de días estarás como nuevo.

Una de las manos de Tony se posó sobre la de Steve y la otra se elevó con lentitud hacia su rostro; el rubio le ayudó a llegar hasta él.

― ¿Y si no fuera así? ¿Qué pasaría si ya no pudiera volver a ver? Dejaría de ser un Vengador, dejaría de ser útil en las misiones, ni siquiera serviría como el tipo detrás del comunicador. Y ya me di cuenta que no puedo llegar hasta lo que quiero sin tropezar. ―Dijo con tristeza y resignación.

 _Lo que quiero_. Steve trató de no pensar en esas palabras, quiso pensar que fue un error por parte del otro para no hacerse falsas ilusiones.

Sin decir nada, Steve le soltó y caminó en dirección a las ventanas para cerrar las cortinas. Momentos después volvió para quitarle las vendas en silencio. Luego le ayudó a recostarse y se acostó junto a él. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, sin moverse.

Tony no pudo evitarlo. Puso una mano en el pecho de Steve y se acercó más a él. El rubio lo observaba atentamente y cuando el rostro de Tony se dirigió hacia él, como si quisiera ver su rostro, tuvo la tentación de acercarse más. Los ojos vacíos del millonario intentaban ver algo, pero no podía. Una de sus manos subió al rostro de Steve e inconscientemente se acercó hasta poder respirar su mismo aire. Podía sentir los rápidos latidos del corazón del soldado bajo la mano que mantenía en su pecho.

―Yo… debería irme. ―Susurró Steve.

―No quiero estar solo. ―Respondió, sin soltarlo. ―Quédate. ―Pidió en un murmullo.

Sabía que si se acercaba un poco más, tan solo un poco más, podría besar a Tony. No se atrevió.

―Está bien. Me quedaré.

Y besó su frente.

El corazón de Tony se detuvo cuando esos labios se posaron en su frente. Se sintió extraño, protegido y querido. Tragó pesado y acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Steve. Disfrutando el aroma, el calor y el latido de su corazón.

Tony despertó envuelto en el calor de Steve. Sonrió y abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió al notar una suave mancha gris que no había visto en la última semana. Se llevó una mano a los ojos y la mancha desapareció. Su vista estaba volviendo. Y egoístamente decidió guardar el acontecimiento para él, solo para disfrutar un poco más de Steve.

Volvió a dormirse y cuando despertó, descubrió que su visión se había aclarado un poco más.

Steve despertó y ayudó a Tony con sus cosas, al igual que cada mañana sin sospechar que el filántropo estaba recuperando la vista.

En el momento en que el rubio se sentó frente a él para ayudarle con las vendas, Tony ya podía ver relativamente bien al hombre que tenía frente a él. Lo observó un par de segundos antes de que la oscuridad de las vendas lo envolviera otra vez y pudo notar la calidez de la mirada que le dedicaba el hombre del pasado. No lo miraba con lástima. Se arriesgaba a decir que lo miraba casi con cariño.

Durante el resto del día se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en esa mirada, esperando volver a verla cuando Steve descubriera que su vista había regresado.

No había podido poner atención al libro que Steve leía y cuando llegó la noche, luego de cenar, el rubio se sentó frente a él para, una vez más, quitar las vendas de sus ojos. Poco a poco la luz de la lejana lámpara llegó a sus ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras Steve guardaba las vendas y lo observó. La mirada del soldado se detuvo en sus labios por un largo momento y Tony pudo verlo todo, luego pudo ver la suavidad en sus ojos azules y la calidez en su sonrisa.

Sin poder resistirse, lentamente, se acercó al rostro de Steve con un destino fijo: sus labios. No necesitó de sus manos para ayudarse a llegar a su objetivo, posó la mirada en esos rosados labios y los besó.

En un primer momento el rubio se sorprendió, pero rápidamente se recompuso y respondió el beso. Sus labios acariciándose lentamente en un beso lleno de palabras no dichas y sentimientos no declarados. Las manos de Steve aferrándose con suavidad al rostro del moreno y Tony dejándose hacer; disfrutando el beso en cada roce. Poco a poco se separaron y al abrir los ojos Steve se dio cuenta de la situación.

―Puedes verme. ―Susurró.

Tony asintió y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

―Desde esta mañana.

―No dijiste nada.

Una pequeña sonrisa bañada en culpabilidad apareció en sus labios.

―No quería que nuestro tiempo juntos terminara tan pronto. ―Lo miró a los ojos. ―Me gusta estar contigo, Steve.

Steve dejó escapar un suspiro.

―No me digas que esto fue por…

―Me gustas, Steve. ―Interrumpió. ―No me había dado cuenta de que sentías lo mismo hasta que vi la forma en que me sonríes y me miras. ―Sonrió divertido ante la vergüenza del otro. ―No había querido ver la verdad.

Otro beso por parte de Steve fue iniciado al escuchar esas palabras.

Un rato después, la voz de Tony rompió el silencio.

― ¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?

―Esta y todas las que quieras. ―Respondió besando una vez más sus labios.

* * *

 **Viernes 09 de Marzo, 2018.**


End file.
